דורנטה מצויה זהובה
thumb|650px|מרכז|צולם בכפר הרואה (מאחורי בית הכנסת) 17 אוקטובר 2019*מהויקיפדיה האנגלית דורנטה ארקטה כנראה דורנטה מצויה 'זהובהשם מדעי: Duranta erecta Golden שם עממי: דורנטה תאילנדית (אולי: דורנטה מצויה ׳מרוקו׳) הוא מין של שיח פורח במשפחת הוורבנה Verbenaceae, יליד מקסיקו לדרום אמריקה והקריביים. הוא מעובד באופן נרחב כצמח נוי בגנים טרופיים וסובטרופיים העולם, והתאזרח במקומות רבים. הוא נחשב למין פולש באוסטרליה, סין, דרום אפריקה ובכמה איים פסיפיים. שמות נפוצים כוללים טל-זהב, ברי-יונה וכרי-יער. במקסיקו, שמו של Nahuatl יליד הצמח הוא xcambocoché. 1 בטונגה זה מכונה mavaetangi (דמעות היציאה). דורנטה רשומה כעשבים פולשניים על ידי מועצות רבות באוסטרליה. זה עשב פורה וצומח הגדול שמתפשט על ידי ציפורים מאזורים ביתיים לשמורות טבע. זה הוצג ושווק כמתקן גידור לפני כמה שנים. אנשים רבים נלחמים עכשיו לשמור על המזיק הקוצני הזה תחת שליטה. זה הספר מאוד ידידותבים הפולשניים ביותר באוסטרליה. 'המקור'Duranta erecta is a species of flowering shrub in the verbena family Verbenaceae, native from Mexico to South America and the Caribbean. It is widely cultivated as an ornamental plant in tropical and subtropical gardens throughout the world, and has become naturalized in many places. It is considered an invasive species in Australia, China, South Africa and on several Pacific Islands. Common names include golden dewdrop, pigeon berry, and skyflower. In Mexico, the native Nahuatl name for the plant is xcambocoché.1 In Tonga it is known as mavaetangi (tears of departure). Duranta is registered as an invasive weed by many councils of Australia. It is a prolific, fast growing weed that is spread by birds from domestic areas to natural reserves. It was introduced and marketed as a hedge plant some years ago. Many people now fight to keep this thorny pest under control. It is highly ranked in the most invasive weeds in Australia. 1 תאור דורנטה ארקטה הוא שיח שרוע או (לעיתים רחוקות) עץ קטן. זה יכול לגדול לגובה 6 מ 'והוא יכול להתפשט לרוחב שווה. דגימות בוגרות מחזיקות בקוצים שורשיים, שלעתים קרובות נעדרים בדגמים צעירים יותר. העלים ירוקים בהירים, אליפטיים לביצים, הפוכים, וגדלים עד 7.5 ס"מ (3.0 אינץ ') ולרוחב 3.5 ס"מ (1.4 אינץ'), עם פטיולה של 1.5 ס"מ. הפרחים הם תכלת או לבנדר, המיוצרים באשכולות הדוקים הממוקמים על גבעולים סופניים ושחיים, פורחים כמעט כל השנה. הפרי הוא פרי קטן בצבע צהוב או כתום בגודל גלובוס, בקוטר של עד 11 מ"מ (0.43 אינץ ') ומכיל כמה זרעים. העלים והגרגרים הלא צפויים של הצמח רעילים, ומאושרים כי הרגו ילדים, כלבים וחתולים. התותים משנים את צבעם כתום לסגול כהה הדומה לתותים שהבשילו פעם אחת ואוכלים ללא תופעות לוואי. עם זאת, ציפורי שיר אוכלות את הפירות ללא השפעות לא טובות. Duranta erecta is a sprawling shrub or (infrequently) a small tree. It can grow to 6 m (20 ft) tall and can spread to an equal width. Mature specimens possess axillary thorns, which are often absent on younger specimens. The leaves are light green, elliptic to ovate, opposite, and grow up to 7.5 cm (3.0 in) long and 3.5 cm (1.4 in) broad, with a 1.5 cm petiole. The flowers are light-blue or lavender, produced in tight clusters located on terminal and axillary stems, blooming almost all year long. The fruit is a small globose yellow or orange berry, up to 11 mm (0.43 in) diameter and containing several seeds.2 The leaves and unripened berries of the plant are toxic, and are confirmed to have killed children, dogs and cats. The berries change colour from orange to a dark purple similar to mulberries once ripened and are edible without side-effects.3 However, songbirds eat the fruit without ill effects.4 נוף השיח Duranta erecta04.jpg Duranta erecta 03.jpg ראו גם *דורנטה תאילנדית קטגוריה:ורבניים